joined once again
by rosealina.campos.7
Summary: what happenes when Hale has a long lost sister what happens then. and what happens if she has a secret of her own. Read and find out. Sorry bad at summaries!
1. new commer

Joined once again

by,Rose Campos

I do not own heist society

chapter1, new comer

Ally's POV:

for once I can be free instead of being with my mom and dad. But I still would miss them. They said I was going to meet a friend of the family and that I will stay with them until I move out. When it was time for me to leave my parents were so exited they even bought me my favorite snack, rice crispy treats.

" here you go honey. Hope you have fun on the trip."

"OK mom. You don't have to rush me. My friends still have to call me to pick them up."

"oh well we'll stand outside for them."

"but they are suppose to meet here not there."

" its OK honey, its just that Armae's house was closest to the airport."

" oh. Then lets go."

when we got to my friend Armae's house every body was there. The flight took like 5 hours

to get to the Wyndham Manor in England. When we got there the house was empty and there was no one in sight.

"do you think there not here yet." was Armae's answer

"probably since you can hear no one but me" was Alexa my other friend answered.

"nah we just happen to be in a house thats so big people died here." was what I said cause it was getting annoying.

"hello. May I ask who you are." was a man who all of a sudden showed up out of thin air.

" um these are my friends Armae and Alexa and im W.W. Ally the Fifth."

" I thought there was only one kid that they had not two."

" what are you talking about im the only child."

"they never told you nor Hale this is very bad."

"why-"

out of the blew 4 boys and 2 girls come in, again out of no where. One of them looked almost exactly like me except 1. I don't have abs 2. I don't have short hair and 3. we have different colored eyes.

"who are you."

" I was going to ask the same thing." my look alike said.

" im Ally and who are you."

" im W.W. Hale the Fifth."

" thats impossible im there only daughter."

" well im there only son and I suggest you leave right now."

" sorry but my mother sent me here to stay and thats what im going to do OK."

"Marcus."

"im sorry miss but you have to go." the butler said.

" fine but just so you know. Ill be back. Come on guys."

"but ally-"

"i said lets go."

I was done I couldn't take it any more. I just had to leave.

"what are we gonna do know." Armae stated.

"honestly, I dont know. But as long as we're together we'll be fine."


	2. forgotten family

Chapter 2

forgotten family

Hale's POV:

"what just happened." kat said instantly after she left.

" how the heck should I know a stranger would come." was my reply.

I just couldn't get it. Why would somebody lie just to live in a house. But what if she was my sister. All this is to much to take in.

"Maybe she wasn't a stranger to your mom or dad and said to live here with you." Simon stated.

" but she said that she was there only daughter." Angus stated

"a hot one too." was Hamishes reply.

" but she never said only child."Simon stated once again.

" yeah neither did Hale he said he was there only son." kat said.

" okay maybe I made a mistake but how am I suppose to stop her she might already be gone." I said to stop talking about it.

" then what are we waiting for lets go." kat said rushing to the door.

"fine. But I have dibs." Hamish replied and everybody puked in there mouths

but where would we start she could be anywhere in the city.

Ally's perspective

"ally I'm hungry." Armae said.

We were getting tired we've been walking since the dawn of time and getting hungry by the hour.

"well I don't know a place we could eat and even if we did we don't have any money for the food."

I replied.

"them lets go back and show them who's boss." Alexa said in confidence.

"that is true but they'll just kick us out again. Plus they might even put the police involved." I stated

"but..wait here's a place." Armae said as we approached a food shop.

"okay but whats in it." I said in wonder.

When we went inside we realized there was no one. I started to wonder why and them we hear a timer ring and next thing I knew me and my friends were on the ground. It was a couldn't get out because people locked the door from the inside. We screamed but no one heard us I felt like we were going to die. Until a boy saved us. The next day I woke up in a bed in a hotel room. my clothes were burned but not fully. I still had my skirt and my undershirt but that was all. I then saw Armae and Alexa on the couch. When I got out of bed the boy I saw approached me.

"your finally awake."

"where am I."

"in a safe place don't worry."

"i have to worry..uh." I cant believe I didn't know his name.

"Nick. That's my name and yours."

"Ally and that's Armae and the other is Alexa."

" can I ask you a question."

"sure."

"why were you in that shop."

"we were hungry and thought this was our chance since we were really hungry from running away from a boy named Hale I think."

"oh him. He's just a boy who has a girl he shouldn't have."

I didn't know til now that some one could get me.


	3. new love rises

Chapter 3

new love rises

Hale's perspective

great its already been a day since they left we'll never find them.

"hey guys! I found some of there stuff maybe we can see if there's something to help us." kat said.

"sure. Just don't let Hamish know." I said that eventually made me throw up in my mouth.

"okay, but when she comes back go easy on her." I was surprised for her to say that.

"i promise." I responded truthfully.

"hey I think I found something."

"what is it."

"pictures of graduation."

"so she graduated."

"Hale,we have a problem."

"why."

" well how about that Nick knows her"

"what!" Hamish said out of nowhere. "he best not steel my woman."

"well why don't you guys call him to see if shes there"

"you'll have to do it though."

"why does it always-"

"I'll do it." Hamish said

"you know what ill do it then."

Ally's perspective

when Armae woke up she did nothing. But when Alexa woke up she got Nick and showed him her fist. I felt bad but it was also hilarious that I had to record it on my phone.

"you best tell me why I am here and why you took me!" Alexa said while I was laughing till I couldn't stop.

"Your glad that I saved your life." Nick said while on the wall.

"Alexa. Even though I am amused at whats going on, I think you should let my friend go." I said cause I couldn't laugh no more.

" it was you who saved me."

" and I saved you again so 3rd times a charm."

"huh it is a charm."

" ewe!" Alexa and Armae said together.

Next thing I hear is a phone ring so I get it cause Alexa is back to beating up Nick cause she thinks he likes me.

"hello" I said

"Nick have you seen Rose around we're trying to look for her."

"well im right here."

"o thank god I was looking every where for you."

"hale whats wrong, miss me."

"Rose there here and they have guns." that was Armae and when I looked out the window it was different people. But they did have guns and then they looked at us and smiled.

"sorry Hale but I have to go now."

"Rose be careful."

"fine, but only if you let me back in."

"deal."

"okay thats-"

"didn't you hear me people are here and coming lets go." Armae said getting frustrated.

"bye Hale."

I hung up and Armae already was on her way out and the others were already out. But when we were heading to the elevator they were already there. Alexa got shot in the arm and fell down and when I went to get her they shot me in the shoulder. I told Armae and Nick to keep going but they stayed. After that I heard gun shots and saw the people fall to the ground. I soon realized that Nick had a gun and shot them. But then all I could see was darkness.


	4. a new enemy

chapter 4

a new enemy

Hales perspective:

I have to find her she is my sister after all. But then there's Nick. A person I wouldn't want to see again. But it's my sister after all. Okay ill go just cause it's my sister.

"Hale. Did he answer the phone."it startled me for a moment but it turned out to be kat.

"oh, yeah she's there." I responded.

"okay then lets go." she sounded enthusiastic.

"why are you so happy."

"cause I get to meet your sister."

"then lets go."

we decided to go in my limo. But when we showed up there was no one there but Rose's bag she took and blood outside the hotel room. I was worried. But I knew Nick would do something like this.

"it was Nick who did this." I said in belief.

"come on Nick isn't that bad." I wasn't surprised to see that kat was the one who said it.

"really then wheres my sister and why is there blood outside this room huh." once I said it I ended up regretting it.

"but what if it wasn't Nick then what would you say."

"you know he was the only one here."

"but that doesn't mean much. What if people came here."

I couldn't say anything so I just left.

Rose's perspective:

when I woke up I was covered in blood from my shoulder and in a room. I soon realized that I was the only one awake. Armae and Alexa were asleep or unconscious. But I couldn't find Nick. The next thing I wondered was how I got here in the first place and then I realized something. I was in Nick's hiding place. When we were little he'd hide in this room until an hour passed or until he got bored. Then all of a sudden I hear that girl I meet the other day.

"you think we'll find her."

"how am I suppose to know now."

both voices were strange but I herd someone coming and I panicked. I soon realized it was just a rat. Stupid me. But then I heard Hale go in.

"oh your back so soon."

"well maybe you're right. Maybe Nick didn't take her."

I knew that was Hale's voice and as soon as I herd It I ran out of the room to see Hale and the girl surprised to see me. Hale immediately hugged me to death to the point that I couldn't breathe.

"Hale..your..squeezing me." I said.

"sorry."

"it's okay."

"Well lets go then."

I was about to say okay but I can't leave Alexa and Armae here alone.

"sure let me wake up my friends okay."

"sure."

but as we were riding in a limo we ended up going to the doctors cause Hale was worried for us but mostly me. The doctor said we were fine. So we decided to go to the mansion. But when we got there a strange car was at the driveway.


End file.
